I Have a Plan
"I Have A Plan" is a MarioFan2009 story made in February of 2019. High and Grodo are back at it again! This time, they have plans to get rid of The Mouse! How will they plot to get rid of him once and for all? Script WARNING: This story may contain some swearing and violence. It starts off with High and Grodo sleeping in the kitchen. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole to go to the fridge for some food. High wakes up to see him. High: Hey Grodo, psst! Wake up! Grodo: What do you want? High: The rodent's out of his hole. Let's get him! Grodo: Really! This is gonna be fun! Mouse is seen opening the fridge humming. High and Grodo are seen right behind him while he is searching the fridge. Mouse looks back behind him and is shocked. High: Thought we are fast asleep huh? Mouse: Ah crap... not again. Mouse runs away while High and Grodo chase him. Mouse eventually goes back into his hole safe and sound. High: Grodo we will never get him like this. He is always too fast for us. Grodo: Your right High. And since he is gonna resist always, I have some plans! High: Really? What is it? Grodo: Come here. (He whispers into High's ear) High: Great idea! Grodo: Go get the cheese. High: Will do! It cuts to High putting some cheese around a corner and hiding behind Grodo. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole because of the smell of the cheese. He slowly approaches the smell with curiosity and hunger. Grodo is seen holding a mallet ready to attack. High: I see him! Get ready! Grodo: Sure will! Mouse is seen close to the corner. Mouse quickly appears with a metal bowl in his hand as Grodo strikes the mallet. Grodo gets shaken up. Mouse quickly steals the cheese and runs back into his hole. High: DAMNIT! Grodo! Grodo (Dizzy): Wha-- W-- What? High: He got away! Grodo: He did?! Damnit! What did he use that made me that dizzy and shaken up? High: I don't know... but it was a clever one... got any other ideas? Grodo: I think so... The scene cuts to the next plan where they put some food on the ground close to the hole and hold dangerous sharp objects such as knives and axes. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole to pick up the food. Suddenly, Grodo strikes his axe and Mouse runs to the food fast. High stops him with a knife. Mouse is seen running back to his hole but is stopped by Grodo's hand. Mouse: Oh no... He runs off into the pantry and locks it shut. High: OPEN UP THAT DAMN DOOR!! They break open the door and look inside. Grodo: Where is he? High: I don't know. I think he might as well ran off or something... Mouse is seen going into his hole with the food safely. Mouse is seen going back to the pantry. Grodo: He is not in here... The Mouse then quickly sneaks up behind them and closes the door while locking it. Grodo: Hey, who closed the door! Open it! The two cats are seen attempting to open the door while it is locked. The eventually break open the door again and get out. High: How did that door shut on us? Grodo: Probably that mouse! High: Why don't we reach into his hole? Grodo: Oof! I never knew about that! They go to the hole and High puts his hand inside the latter. Inside, Mouse is seen scared because of High's grey hand. 10 seconds pass by and High finally catches something. High: I think I got him! Grodo: Really? You did? High: Yeah! A whistle noise is heard. High: Huh? The Mouse is seen smiling while close to his hole. Mouse: You got something in your hand? High: Wait, if the mouse is over there... then what am I holding? He opens his hand and a large dynamite stick is seen. A explosion occurs and High's skin turns more grey. High: WELP! Back to kitchen! I smell something burning! Grodo: The fuck happened? High: Son of a bitch tricked me with a dynamite... He falls on the ground exhausted as it fades to black and goes to the next scene. Grodo: I don't know what else to think. Let's try mouse traps! High: I guess so. Then we can eat him up! It shows High and Grodo putting a mouse trap near the mouse hole and walk off to hide. Mouse however is seen bringing in the bulldog by a leash who has previously appeared in Doggone Cats!, Mouse Wreckers and The Duck-Sitter. Mouse: That's right. Keep following me big woof woof! He is seen bringing the Bulldog all the way to where High and Grodo placed the mouse trap at. Mouse then runs off leaving the bulldog to look at the mouse trap in curiosity. High and Grodo are seen hiding while laughing. The mouse trap is heard going off. Grodo: Yes! It went off! High: Let's go check then! They go all the way to trap to see a large bulldog. The bulldog growls at them. High: Oh shit... Grodo: RUN DAMNIT!! They run off as the bulldog starts chasing them. The Mouse is seen with a large cage behind him with bars. Mouse: Here cats! Hide in this cage I found! High and Grodo go into the cage as Mouse locks it up. The Bulldog is seen looking at two cats in anger. Mouse: Oh you want to join too? Well why didn't you say so! He opens the cage and pushes the dog in. Mouse then closes the cage and puts a curtain on the cage and leaves. Mouse: Have fun! Suddenly, the cage starts being pushed around viciously. The cage goes all the way upstairs into Mario's room. Mario sees the cage moving around as he has a shocked expression on his face. Mario: What is going on?! The cage is seen still moving around repeatedly as meowing and growling is heard. The cage's door opens up and High and Grodo come out. High: Ohhhh God... what a day... Grodo: I think a nap will do me a lot good... The Bulldog leaves the room. Mario: What the hell happened?! High: Don't ask us... Grodo: A dog just attacked us. And now we are gonna take a nap. They two fall on the ground exhausted and go to sleep. Mario: Ok then... some pretty weird cats I guess... Meanwhile downstairs... Mouse is seen talking up all the food and taking them into his hole house. It shows the inside of the hole. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) They really don't know how smart I am do they? He pulls a small curtain that shows the days that he has been dealing with High and Grodo while winking at the audience as it irises out on him. Trivia * This is one of the stories to be released in Cinecolor. The others being Doggone Cats!, Admin Hunting House!, The Duck-Sitter and What Makes Jeffy Jeffy. Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Cinecolor stories Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program